A Very Frexy Love Story
by MangletheFoxy
Summary: This is what I believe is the first Frexy(Freddy and Foxy-Gay-) Love story SERIES. This is a sequel to "Foxy Gets Mangled" my first story so go check that out ;). Rated M for the lemons. Please be 16 to read. Enjoy the Frexy Fanfic. WARNING- MAY GO AGAINST SOME PEOPLES RELIGION. WAS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE. #lovewins :)
1. First day at Freddy's!

**Hello guys and welcome to my second series which as you know is called "A Very Frexy Love Story" and as you may guess, is an FNaF love story with a twist on it. This is what I believe to be the first Frexy series. This story is not meant to offend anyone. If you are against gay's please do not read or review. Oh and by the way, I will not be doing any POV's in this story. The POV's will change with chapters. Thank you! Enjoy. :)**

It's the Grand opening! Everyone has been waiting for it! We got reprogrammed and everything! I didn't get fixed though. I will be standing outside of the cove dancing though! We are all set up and wait for the birthday kid, Erm, Lily I think her name is. Anyway, they say if I'm good that I will get to sign my "Party with Yar Pirate!" Song! I'm super very EXTREMELY excited! None of us have met yet. Well, we have but they erased all of our data to give us a fresh new start!

I see them walk in. First Bonnie with a red guitar, then Chica then _Freddy_. I start to get nervous when Freddy walks in. He's so handsome with his bow tie and top hat. Sometime I gotta get him alone. I hope he likes me too. I then look at my hook as I zone out until someone pokes me. _Freddy._ "Who are you? I've only met Bonnie and Chica." I reply in a nervous tone "Um, my name is-is," I gulp then say in a more confident tone which I'm faking "My name is Foxy. You?" "Freddy, Nice to meet you Foxy. See you around!" He walks to the stage and starts to set up.

He's so dreamy at night. I only stay for about a minute before I start to peek out of pirate cove anxiously. I want to see his face, his body, his everything. I'm obsessed and I don't care. He then starts to swiftly walk away. I love the way he walks. Also I love his eyes when they turn black and only have white dot in the middle. He's so smart and hot and everything I wish I was. I know that they had a malfunction while programming me. Animatronics, don't, love.

Freddy is walking down the right hallway distracting the guard so I take the opportunity to get the guard. I run as fast as I can because I don't want to let Freddy down. I get to the door and scream as loud as I can. The guards has a heart attack and goes limp. I sling him over my should and run backstage as I stuff him in a Freddy suit. He looks better already! "FREDDY!" I shout "I FOUND YOUR TWIN!" he runs in and says "What? I have one? Whe- Oh very funny." He says giving a fake disgusted look. I look over his shoulder to see Bonnie and Chica making out.

"Ew! Can't you two love birds take it somewhere else? Geez, have some decency!" Freddy says. They go into the office and close the doors. Freddy lunges towards me pinning my arms to the wall. "I love you too." he says with his face close to mine. How did he know!? Is he that smart or am I that dumb, or both? Neither of us say anything. It starts to get really awkward.

"Well, it's almost 6, we better go back to spots." I say breaking the silence "Oh shit! Nice eye Foxy!" then he proceeds to start screaming at Chica and Bonnie "HEY LOVE BIRDS! 5:58 WARNING SO GET BACK IN YOUR CLOTHES AND BE CHILD APPROPRIATE FOR ONCE! GEEZ!" He then starts to rush back to the stage. After about 15 seconds, I follow him until he walks past Pirate Cove and I walk inside and close the curtains. After about 5 seconds I hear Bonnie and Chica running to the stage while yelling "WE'RE COMING! ALMOST THERE! Okay we're here, lets get in position before Mr. Deafin gets back. They turn and twist until I hear the last motion of Bonnie picking up his guitar. About 4 minutes later the door opens. I already know it's Mr. Deafin, the most powerful man in our little world.

**Sorry it was short but at least I actually wrote it! XD I was debating whether or not I should just go straight to bed and start the series tomorrow but nah, sleep doesn't matter! CX Anyway's, thank you all so much for reading "A Very Frexy Love Story" and hopefully you will see more of this story but if not thank you for reading the anyway. Review, favorite and follow! B-Bye!**


	2. Foxy's Girl

**Hello, and yes, I am back after a long break. I wasn't planning it but decided last minute. I hope you guys don't mind! I finally decided it was time to get back on and write chapter 2 of "A Very Frexy Love Story". Please don't complain about the break but thank you for understanding. Now I'll get to work! Enjoy. :)**

**_FREDDY'S CHAPTER_**

I always explain to everyone what to do at 11:30 when we are alone. I hurry though because the night guards usually get here at around 11:45 to 11:55. I tell Bonnie to distract and if possible kill the guard. I tell Chica to follow him but take the other hall, she usually waits until after he moves and is less active. I usually come out if Bonnie and Chica can't get him, I'm very good at hiding. I make my eyes look cool and all he sees are 2 white dots. I find it humorous.

Foxy is more shy. I don't tell him what to do, he comes out if the night guard is lazy and only checks the doors. Foxy will sprint down the hall and jump in the room. He doesn't see it coming. We always stuff him in a Freddy suit. Not sure why though. We only kill the guard because he killed us and he somehow always comes back to watch us. We will get him permanently... one day.

The guards is walking into the office. He was very late. He got here just in time, lucky we didn't stuff him in a suit. Tonight I want to hurry because I want to get to know Foxy better. I notice Foxy is nervous today. I was afraid of coming out like that yesterday but it's how I act so he should probably get to know me for me. I will kill this guard. I told everyone to go full out today even though it's only his 3rd night. We all want early talking time.

The guard dies early, halfway to 2 AM. We have 3 and a half hours of free roam. Yay! I got over to Pirate cove. "Knock, knock." I say Foxy waves me in as I sit across from him. I look at all the drawings he drew with his hook. One is Bonnie and Chica hugging in a big heart and another is me and Foxy in a heart. Then I see another Fox. "Who's this?" I ask eagerly. "I-Um-it's-Er, Mangle." he replies. I give him a confused look.

Foxy tells me about how he regained all of his memories from the old place when the day guard programmed him. I notice that he is ripping himself up. "Foxy..." I say "... You're ripping yourself up." "I miss her." He says as a tear rolls down his cheek "But I love you at the same time!" he says breaking into a sob. We hug and just sit hugging for a minute until I break the silence "What are you gonna do?" I ask "Not sure yet," he says wiping his tears "Don't have much choice now do I?" I think about it for a minute.

Well, he could somehow get over her and move on with me or not move on and forever grief. "You'll have to move on eventually, right?" I ask "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I'm just not ready to move on yet." he replies trying to sob so I can't hear it but I do anyway "I understand, it's totally believable. I'll give you some space to grief. Also, I forgot to say this, I'm sorry about yesterday, I could've came out a little bit more, well, less pushy. I kinda cornered you and I know now that I shouldn't have done that, do you forgive me?" I ask expecting a no. I would say no.

"Yes, you were just being you, I can't blame you for following your personality, right?" he asks "Well, I guess but I could've been more polite about it instead of being, well, like that so I guess you kinda can blame me, can't you?" "Don't say that!" he replies "You can't blame yourself for trying to show me who you really are, it's not your fault your personality is the way it is and I won't stand for you blaming yourself!"

"Well, um, thanks for the lecture but I better get going now." I say laughing at the lecture remark "See you." I say as he says "Goodbye!" We smile at each other until I call for Chica and Bonnie and crawl onto the stage.

**Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you had a wonderful day! Please review, favorite and follow this story for more of this Frexy fanfic. I really hope that you enjoyed the story I wrote today and I hope you like my content. If you want more by me I also wrote a prequel to this called "Foxy gets Mangled" so go check it out if you're interested. Thank you all! I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. First there's Sparks

**Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? Sorry about that but I had run out of ideas and decided to quit. Later I ended up thinking "If one of MY favorite authors quit, I would be pretty mad!" so I decided to finish the story and maybe make one for Fnaf 3 later(./?) Anyway I hope you enjoy the newest(by a long run) chapter of "A Frexy Love Story"! Enjoy! :)**

_**FOXY'S CHAPTER**_

I spent my daytime in Pirates Cove drawing every detail of Mangle. I swear I remember every single thing we did together and it's driving me INSANE! She was so beautiful, kind, sweet, open and so much more that I wish I was. I also remember my Freddy loving another man. Does he only love me cause Chica and Bonnie were taken? Or does he really love me? I think about this all day while thinking of my sweet Mangle's moans. I miss her SO much. I start to sob. I then hear Freddy's swift whispers and realize it's almost time to "hunt" _him_. I then see the red flash on the camera telling me the guard is watching my cove.

Later that night I hear a strange scream. It's deeper than usual and I see Bonnie and Chica with wide eyes slowly walking back. "What was that?!" Freddy asks at their arrival. "I do-on't kn-know." Bonnie responds "I thought it was you but it was gold." says Chica "Well where is _he_?" They both just kind of shrug and give him a confused look. He then shouts "Foxy! Check on _him_?" I then start running towards the office. Both doors are locked so I go to the side Chica and Freddy usually go to. I peer the window to see no one. I run back to the dining room.

"Did you guys already stuff him?" I ask. They all shake their heads. "Wh-hat?" I ask. Freddy speed walks down the hall to the window. "He's gone?" he asks. The power then goes out and our night vision activates. I go to pirate cove to hear someone following me. "Wh-" I get cut off by rough lips touching mine. _Freddy. _He tells me he loves me and I can't resist his vibes.

We start kissing more and more passionately until I fell him sliding off my pants. I then slide his off. His cock is way bigger than mine. We grab each others dicks while still making out. I then turned around and waited for him to enter. I had under estimated his size and I jump a little. I heard him laugh in enjoyment as he thrusted harder. I let out a few little moans as I lean over. He then blows a load inside me. I don't know whether it feels good or not. Good. Definitely good. He then pulls out as I turn around and kiss him deeper than before.

He turns around waiting for me to place my cock in his ass. I tease him a little before he says "Foxy please!" I then say "Ask me for what you want and I'll give it to you." I wear a devilish smile. "Fuck me." he says desperately. I then give him what he wants. I thrust harder than he did to make up for the dick size. He moans just quiet enough so Bonnie and Chica don't hear but I think their listening to Chica's moans anyway. It takes longer than he did but I blow a load in him. While blowing my load I realize it's 3 to 6. "SHIT!" I yell "SIX O'CLOCK WARNING EVERYONE TO THE STAGE!"

Freddy rushes more than he ever has. It makes me wonder if maybe he's embarrassed about us having sex. I'm not though. We all knew it would happen. He officially has his pants on as he runs out saying "Love you Foxy." quietly so the others don't hear it. I think I'm over Mangle now, Freddy has taken on a new chapter with me. A chapter full of love, passion and much more to be discovered yet. It makes me excited for tomorrow. I just can't wait.

**Thank you everybody for reading this chapter of "A Frexy Love Story". Feel free to correct me on a mistake or error I have made in the reviews. Thank you guys for all the support and I would like to congratulate all of the GLTB's out there for fighting this long battle to have gay marriage legalized. CONGRATZ! ;D But anyway Like and Follow if you enjoyed the content and and feel free to review! The is a sequel to my first story BTW. OMG I ACCIDENTALLY CLICKED MY OTHER STORY AND THOUGHT I LOST EVERYTHING! *Phew* Well goodnight guys and have a Great day, week, year, decade, life, or whatever time span you have! :)**


	4. Then There's Fire

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been on for a while AGAIN but I believe I won't be on consistently until school starts because then I'll have a schedule but I hope you enjoy my crappy stories. _ Anyway, Thank you for either sticking with me or joining my fans! Again sorry for leaving you all, I'll try and be on more but I hope you love the story! Enjoy. :)**

**_FREDDY'S CHAPTER_**

I was so embarrassed about last night but I'm not sure he has come to a realization yet. I am Mangle. When I saw those drawing I didn't even realize it but today I remembered. The torture from the kids, the romance from Foxy and the most important of all, Freddy switching endoskeletons with me before the shipment of the toys. I don't want to tell Foxy though, he'll hate me for not telling him earlier but he'll also hate me if he finds out later. I won't let him though. He must know today.

**12:00AM**

I barely finished the game plan for his night two when the red light came up. He saw us move. We had to kill him tonight. I laughed signaling that we had to kill him **immediately**. Bonnie ran. Chica Ran. Foxy poked his head out with a confused look on his face and he looked at me. I gestured him to run after the red light turned off and the door was open. Chica and Bonnie were groaning right before Chica got the best of _him._

I go to Foxy planning on telling him the whole truth about me but he interrupts me with news. "I found Mangles parts out back!" He said with a gleeful look. "Oh, um, great.." I said "I found her endoskeleton too, it was in the puppets old box, she must've hid and ran out of electricity." "Do you really have to do that? LOVE TRIANGLE ALERT!" He laughs and says "You know what? you're right, I shou-" Foxy was interrupted by Chica and Bonnie Screaming and running towards us.

"GOLDEN FREDDY WAS HERE AGAIN!" Screamed Chica in a squeaky voice. A golden bear appeared by the stage and stared blankly at me. In a deep rough voice said something but no one could understand. He disappeared and we all just stared at the area of space he was sitting in with wide eyes and deep thoughts racing through our minds. Chica looked at me with a strange look. I didn't understand what she heard from that or what she was thinking. I honestly got scared. What could she be thinking? Did she hear something from that deep jumble of noise? She said "Fre-eddy, a word please?" We went to the office and closed the doors.

"I've missed you.." She said "What?" I asked "I know you're Mangle, does Foxy?" "No, may I ask how?" "Golden Freddy, he said 'It's Mangle' and I knew no one heard it but me so I pulled you in here. "Who is golden Freddy?" She shrugs at me and stares in the distance. You could tell that she was thinking as hard as she could to try and remember who he is. We all went to our spots and waited an hour just thinking about who Golden Freddy is, why he's here and where is he now.

**Sorry this was a short chapter but thank you all for reading. I have gotten a review telling me how the story goes so fast and has a bad plot, I only just introduced the plot so if you're reading this I would like you to know that it goes fast on purpose, it's so (A). I don't get carried away and make 100 chapters and (B). So I could get to the plot faster. Anyway, didn't expect that Freddy is really Mangle now did you? :) haha I didn't either because this was last minute so.. But I hope you have a great night/day. Bye! :)**


End file.
